onosfandomcom-20200213-history
Thayalic Pantheon
Thayalic worship is centered around the worship of Iskandr, god of the undersea. He is considered to be their chief god. However, other gods are recognized. Gods and Goddesses Iskandr God of the Undersea. According to Thayelic legends, Iskandr was banished to the abyss as punishment from the other gods. Iskandr is no dummy: he proceeded to teach humans how to build ships and sail them, knowing many of them would crash and sink. Iskandr is also god of sunken treasures and is "the richest of all the deities." Thayels believe Iskandr is the supreme god and they are his acolytes, sinking ships as a form of sacrifice to their god. They also loot and steal quite a bit, in Iskandr's name. Uthra God of the wind. A wild god whose depiction is that of a giant three-headed black albatross. It is said that the winds exist to allow him to circle Onos for centuries at a time. It is thought that the first birds originated from feathers shed from Uthra's wings during combat with his nemesis Yskanar eons ago. Yskanar The god of rain and thunder. Yskanar's depiction is a giant grey-skinned eyeless man, wielding a magic hammer heavier than all of Onos and powerful enough to cleave entire mountains in twain. He is sentenced to an eternity of hammering at an unbreakable stone by Iskandr after attacking Uthra. His hammerblows cause thunder, and he causes rain when he wipes the sweat from his brow and casts it over Onos. Umkraat The Goddess of blood. Her depiction is that of a four-armed warrior woman. The Thayels believe that each and every mortal has a goblet that Umkraat keeps stored away. Before a battle begins, she sets out each warrior's goblet on a table in her great dining hall, and sits to watch her goblets fill. As a warrior is wounded in battle, the blood he sheds falls to the ground and is channeled through the earth into that warrior's cup. When the battle ends, Umkraat walks around her table, surveying each of the cups. The warriors whose cups she passes over and decides not to drink, live. Those whose cups she drinks from die from their injuries. A common cordial farewell among the Thayels is "May Umkraat pass over your cup". Alskavar The god of feasts and festivities. He is depicted as giant with the head of a boar and the tail of a lion. He has an insatiable appetite, and carries with him a cask filled with either honeywine or Odra, a beverage of fermented sour whey blended with juices mashed from berries. Mythology Yskanar and Calia Ages ago, when Onos was still young, Yskanar by chance laid eyes on a mortal woman named Calia, who he considered to be the most beautiful creature in existence. Infatuated with her, he determined to win her love with a gift only a god was capable of giving. He decided to give her the wings of Uthra, god of the wind. One day Yskanar, being a tall giant, reached up and plucked Uthra from the sky and tried to tear his wings off. However, Yskanar greatly underestimated Uthra's strength and during the struggle, the god of the wind gouged Yskanar's eyes out and escaped while he was writing in agony. After Uthra flew away, Yskanar cried out and pleaded with Iskandr to return his sight. Iskandr asked Uthra why he gouged Yskanar's eyes out, and Uthra told him the story. Iskandr was infuriated with Yskanar's shortsightedness. If Uthra had his wings torn off, he would have no reason to keep the winds blowing on Onos, which would be disastrous for mortalkind. So Iskandr played a trick on him, and told him that he could have his vision returned if he broke a boulder clean in two. Unknown to Yskanar, the boulder was enchanted to be completely unbreakable. Yskanar is still trying, to this day, to break that boulder with his magic hammer. You can hear his hammerblows as thunder during storms. It is also said that the feathers shed by Uthra during the fight were transformed into the first birds that flew over Onos.